


The Interrogation

by Ax0reading



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mafia boss Jaebum, Smut, Voyeurism, police captain Jinyoung, sorry this is trash, you are a voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax0reading/pseuds/Ax0reading
Summary: You're an officer in Captain Park Jinyoung's precinct. After long last you've managed to catch the most notorious, ruthless gangster in your country, Im Jaeboem. Just as you bring him in, Captain Park steals your thunder and tells you he's going to interrogate Jaeboem instead..alone.Well if you can't interrogate him, you might as well watch and learn right?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever FF so please be kind. I am aware it is trash, but I am trash for JJP so it's ok.
> 
> I've also crossposted this on AFF and Wattpad, all under same username.

*RING RING RING* *RING RING RING*  
You blindly throw your arm out from under the blankets to smack your alarm as hard as you can. You smack it a couple more times and finally it the room goes quiet. Sighing, you go back to burying your head under the blanket.  
*RING RING RING*

“WHAT THE HELL, GOD DAMNIT I HATE THIS ALARM”  
You lift yourself out of bed fully intending to throw your alarm at the nearest wall when you see the time. What? Huh? It’s 2am, there’s no way the alarm should be going off right now, your shift doesn’t start until 9am. And the damn ringing was still happening!  
Your phone! Of course, it was your phone!  
You blindly search through your bedsheets and finally find it halfway down the bed near your knees. 

Oh good god it was the captain! You jump out of bed, and slide your thumb across the green icon, 

“annyeonghaseyo Park seonjangnim, I-“, 

“Y/N GET THE HELL UP, THE IM STING IS GOING DOWN IN 1 HOUR. GET DOWN TO THE STATION IF YOU WANT TO BE PART OF KOREAN HISTORY!”

You gape at the phone. The Im sting? The case the department had been working on for almost 5 years now?? Had we finally gotten enough evidence to bring down the most notorious, ruthless mob in the whole country?! There was no way in hell you were going to miss this!

You slap some water on your face, brush your teeth and throw your uniform on in record time. When you get to the station you feel the nervous, excited energy running through everybody like a live wire. More than half the officers are already outfitted in their riot gear, so you hustle to the lockers to get yours on.

At the lockers you see two officers (sigh, do they really deserve to be called officers? You can’t believe they are the same rank as you, really) running towards each other in full gear and crashing into each other with a loud BANG.  
“Ouch!” one of them yells as he falls to the floor, all flailing legs and arms that never seem to end.

“See I told you my riot gear was thicker than yours!” an unfortunately familiar mosquito voice replies.

“No, it’s just cause your fatter than me!” says the one on the floor

“Seriously guys?! We’re about to go up against the most dangerous crew in the country and you guys are messing around back here?! Bam-ah, you’re the hyung, you shouldn’t be teaching Yugyeom things like this!”

“Let them be, they should get rid of some of this excess energy so they don’t do anything stupid during the raid,” a voice rings out from behind you.

Immediately all three of you get into formation to salute Captain Park, who is right now casually leaning against the locker room doors in uniform. You stare in awe at the one and only Captain Park Jinyoung, the most prolific police captain to have ever graced the station. In his immaculate record so far, there has only been one blemish – the failure to catch the notorious Im Jaeboem. 

“Captain will you be joining us on the raid?” You squeak out.

“No, I’ll be monitoring from the head office and giving the orders, y/n I’m counting on you to keep those two hooligans in check and bring me what we have been working for so far understand?”

“Yes sir!” You shout, saluting again. You feel a surge of responsibility and pride run through you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to prove yourself, to make your mark and to help the people of your country by bringing down a blight!

Everyone puts on their riot gear and heads out to the location that was tipped of where Im would be. Once you reach the old warehouse, you take the lead with BamBam and Yugeom at your back. Sneaking closer and closer until you reach a window you carefully look through and…HOLY SHIT there’s Im Jaeboem sitting smack dab in the middle of the warehouse…with no one else around? Huh? 

You take a moment to just stare. Im Jaeboem may be a ruthless, terrifying monster but he was also a handsome bastard. Right now, sitting with his slightly too long hair and his black silk button shirt, casually leaning back in a chair with his legs crossed and head tilted back, you would have to have been blind to not admire him. The light of the warehouse glinted off his face piercings and you watched as slowly, slowly a tongue peeked out from between his lips to swipe over his bottom lip and its silver piercing too. He seemed to smirk after, as if he knew the effect he was having on you, but he couldn’t ... could he? His eyes were closed!

“Be careful, I think this is a trap” You relay into your radio, “I have eyes on Im but I don’t see any of his men”

As you keep an eye on Im he suddenly looks straight up, directly to the window you were peeking through! “Ya, you useless pathetic excuses for law enforcement out there! Can’t you see I’m alone? I’m going to come out right now and you’re gonna arrest me. No need for expending too much energy yeah?

You jump. What the hell?? You watch as Im Jaeboem gets up and comes to the front of the warehouse. (Huh, Was he stumbling a bit?)

“Im is coming out! Don’t shoot! We need him alive!” You whisper-yell into your radio as you run towards to the front just as Im opens the door with both hands up in the air. You tackle him down (you may be small but you are mighty, as Yug the giraffe can testify to) and press Jaeboem into the ground. Straddling his lower back you grab both his arms and bring them around to place the handcuffs around his wrist. As you do you can’t help but run your hands down his arms, feeling the powerful muscles bunching through the silk of his shirt. You wonder, “would his skin feel just as smooth under your hands, against your body?” You stay on top of him a moment longer, feeling him breathing below you (wasn’t he breathing a bit too hard considering he hasn’t done anything strenuous?).

You give yourself a mental smack across the head and haul him up, “where is the rest of your crew Im? We know you can’t be alone!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about officer, I was just having some quiet time to myself when you and your people so rudely interrupted” Jaeboem replies with a slow, smoldering smirk. Once again, you’re transfixed, his eyes seem to burn into yours like a predatory panther gazing at its prey (Wait why are his pupils so dilated?) You stare and stare and you feel your grip begin to weaken a bit when –

“WOOHOO WE CAUGHT YOU MOTHER FUCKA, YOU CAN SUCK ON THE ENTIRE POLICE DEPARTMENT’S BALLS, WE BROUGHT YOU DOWN!”

You close your eyes and resist the urge to smack your head against the nearest brick wall.

“Yugyeom please try to remember you are an officer of this country and as such you should be professional at all times. BamBam I would like a word with you regarding your, uh, ‘mentoring’ of your hoobaes once we get back. Ok everyone! Let’s get this monster off the streets and back to the station! Good Job!”


	2. A Bad Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaeboem POV for next two chapters

Jaeboem had known today was going to be a clusterfuck. But did he do anything to stop it? Hell no. He was the fearless, notorious, ruthless, terrifying Im Jaeboem who ran the meanest crew to have ever graced this pathetic planet – Aghase. There was nothing he couldn’t do or get away with it so no, Jaeboem didn’t take any “safety measures” and instead walked into the day with the same cocky smirk he was practically born with. 

Jaeboem strolled into the kitchen to find his core men already there, preparing for the day. Jackson, his right-hand man and royal pain in the ass; Mark with his cold features and colder regard for human life; and Youngjae with sunshine bursting through his smile that hid the literal antichrist that lived within. They were a small crew, but the havoc they had wreaked on the city the last couple of years proved how powerful they were. Everyone knew better than to fuck with them.

“Mark and Jackson, you’re with me today for the meet with Junmyeon’s crew, Youngjae you stay back on the comm’s yeah?” 

“Oh yes oh chic and sexy leader-nim,” “Ok,” “Ah hyung when will you let me come out and play huhhh” echoed back at him.

“Jackson show me some respect before I put a bullet in your head and Youngjae the day we find a computer geek better than you, I’ll let you out. Now everyone shut up while I eat breakfast”

Glancing at the clock Jaeboem saw it was actually well into the afternoon now but oh well, whatever food you ate after sleeping all day counts as breakfast doesn’t it? He slowly munched on a piece of bacon as he ran through the logistics of the meet with Junmyeon in a couple of hours. Junmyeon ran the only other crew ruthless enough to rival Jaeboem’s – Exo – and he was wary of the sudden request to meet up. Junmyeon had vaguely alluded to reaching some kind of agreement between the two crews to combine their power to fully take over the city and maximize profit but the timing seemed off. Why now? When they had been war for years, why the sudden change?

Shrugging to himself he thought, things had been more brutal than usual between the two gangs lately though, maybe after the close call where Youngjae had almost blown up Exo’s maknae’s favorite bubble tea shop (with Sehun still inside it), Junmyeon had had enough and wanted to end this feud. It would be good for everyone anyway, Jaeboem wasn’t looking forward to how the immature Exo maknaes would exact their revenge (past actions included kidnapping Jaeboem’s cats and throwing them into a river – an act Jaeboem had almost kamikazed Junmyeon’s headquarters for). 

Whatever it was, Jaeboem was willing to at least sit down and talk to the fellow leader face to face. With that resolution made Jaeboem finished his breakfast (dinner?) and went to change into a simple black outfit with a few of his favorite piercings put in. Coming out of his room a few minutes later he found his men ready. Youngjae handed each of them an earbud and after testing everyone can hear each other (“heyoo asswipes, aren’t you lucky to have my voice in your ears all night, try not to get too turned on ok,” “Jackson shut the FUCK UP”), they all headed out.


	3. Trapped

The warehouse lot was dark as Jaeboem and his crew rolled in. The only light that could be seen was shining out from the windows of the building sitting at the center of the land. Shadowed figures could be seen moving around inside but nothing else.

Mark sidled up to Jaeboem and whispered, “Boss I don’t have a good feeling about this, they’re just gonna let us walk right in? I don’t even see any guards posted outside…”

Jaeboem agreed, this was weird. It was too quiet, too calm, something was definitely up.

“Oh, come on you guys, it’ll be fine, they won’t be stupid enough to fuck with us and even if they do, we can take ‘em!” Jackson whisper shouted, already bouncing with energy from the adrenaline coursing through him.

Sighing, Jaeboem rolled back his shoulders, stepped out of the car and fluidly started moving towards the warehouse; both hands in his pockets and a cocky sway to his walk that was more reminiscent of a jaguar’s stalk than anything remotely human. Adding his face, that looked and emoted about as much as a Greek sculpture would, and the two equally as handsome, equally as deadly men on either side of him walking with the same cocky attitude as their leader, declared the entrance of the deadly gang. 

Inside the warehouse sat Kim Junmyeon, aka Suho, at a table smack dab in the center of the building. Flanking him were Sehun and Kai, the Exo maknaes. 

“Jayb! Glad you could make it my friend!” Junmyeon exclaimed, looking for all the world like a prince welcoming guests to his royal palace instead of a ruthless gangster sitting in a dingy warehouse by the docks. 

“Suho,” Jaeboem nodded coolly at the other man, running his eyes through his bodyguards for the night as an acknowledgement he saw them too.

“Jack ask Sehunnie if he likes his bubble tea hot now, ask him ask him,” Youngjae furtively whispered over the mic, causing Jackson to fall into a coughing fit to hide his laughter.

“I see the little shit is hiding somewhere safe instead of facing me like a man” Sehun said, obviously seeing through Jackson’s attempt at disguising his laughter. 

“Yeah, tell him to come out and try something face to face Im, let’s see who can win then,” Kai joins in, crossing his arms.

Jackson slowly straightens up and aims a wide smile at the two, “Youngjae accepts your invitation, he said he’ll even bring snacks, Kai do you like your chicken to be extra crispy?”

In a second Kai was lunging at Jackson, with Sehun barely holding him back, “TELL THAT BASTARD PYROMANIAC TO STAY AWAY FROM MY CHICKEN RESTAURANTS OR I SWEAR-“

“Whatchya gonna do twinkle toes? Ooohh I’m so scared” Jackson starts to taunt, waggling his fingers and grinning like a maniac. All three of them were also subject to Youngjae’s hyena laughter booming through their earbuds as he eggs Jackson on. 

“Enough”  
With one word Jaeboem caused both sides to freeze and look back at the leaders.

“Ohhh is his jaw popping, it sounds like his jaw is popping. Hyung remember what your dentist sai-“

Jaeboem ripped out his earbud and shoves it into his pocket. He swung his glare over to Junmyeon and said, “Let’s get this over with, if you wanted a peace talk it sounds like we need to do this as soon as possible before our boys start a war instead.”

Junmyeon chuckled good naturedly and motioned to a chair opposite him. “Fine, fine, let’s get on with it. Would you like anything to drink?”

Just as he was about to refuse he thought better of it, this was supposed to be a peace talk and a certain dic—Wang had not started it off on good terms, maybe this was his chance to offer a show of no malice.  
“sure, whatever you have will be fine.”

A minute later glasses of soda are placed on the table in front of them. Jaeboem watches wearily, resting the edge of the glass along his bottom lip as he peers at Junmyeon with slitted eyes, waiting for the other to take a sip first.  
“Ah come on, Jayb! It’s just soda, it’s not like it’s gonna pop you! HaHaHa, get it? Do you get it? Pop! Soda! Soda-pop!!” Junmyeon wheezes out, nearly doubled over with laughter.  
“Oh my god, hyung please, stop” Kai mumbles as he face palms. Sehun next to him longingly looks at the knives adorning Mark’s belt as if death would be a great option right now.

Jaeboem took several long sips from his glass before setting it down. “Ok let’s get this show on the road, peace yeah?”  
“”Yeah, peace, before our boys end up in pieces” was the gaffawed reply (earning two long suffering groans from his members).   
“Well what were you thinking, I was considering that I’ll keep the eastern and southern territories and you can—”   
“Hmm? But what if I want the eastern territories?”  
Jaeboem continued smoothly, “fine you can have the eastern and northern territories and I will have –”   
“Ok, but what if I want the northern and southern territories.”  
“That doesn’t even make sense, your territory would be cut by mine then, what are you even talking about,” it was clear Jaeboem was getting frustrated now.  
“No need to get angry, I’m just exploring all my options.”  
“Why the fuck do you need to explore anything Jesus Christ, let’s just do this!” Jaeboem was definitely angry now. That niggling feeling from when he woke up was now turning into a full-blown itch at the back of his neck; something was wrong. Pretending like he needed to cough he surreptitiously slipped his earbud back in and whispered to Youngjae quickly “red scan,” it was their code for Youngjae to work his magic and find out if anything fishy was happening.

“HYUNG GET OUT OF THERE, IT’S A TRAP—” the rest was lost as the room exploded into action. 

Kai surged forward and stabbed Mark just as Junmyeon stuck Jaeboem with a needle. Sehun threw a smoke bomb and within seconds Exo had disappeared with only Junmyeon’s lingering shout of “you shouldn’t have fucked with my Sehunnie Jaeboem! Don’t worry, the drug won’t kill you! But you sure are gonna have some fun tonight!” remaining. 

“Jesus, Mark don’t leave me, DON’T LEAVE MEEEE” Jackson screamed as he hysterically smacked a very alive and desperately trying to squirm away Mark.  
“Jackson calm down! I’m fine! Kai got me in the leg, I can’t walk, I need you help to get out. Jaeboem are you ok? …Jaeboem?!”  
Jackson and Mark stared in alarm at Jaeboem who was breathing hard, color rising high on his cheeks as he ripped out the needle sticking out of his arm and collapsed back into the chair.   
“OH MY GOD JAEBOEM, DON’T LEAVE ME, DON’T LEAV-mphmmmhph”  
“One, shut the FUCK up. Two, I am your HYUNG. Three, Youngjae do you hear me? What the hell is going on?  
The earbuds crackled as Youngjae frantically relayed the bad news. The police were closing in, they were about to be caught.

Jaeboem grimly looked at his options, he could already feel his head was getting woozy from whatever the hell Junmyeon had stuck him with. There was no way he could get up and walk without help out of here. Glancing at Jackson who was struggling to hold up a heavily bleeding Mark, Jaeboem made his decision.   
“Ok Jackson, I want you to get yourself and Mark out of this warehouse, into the car and out of here. Go straight back to the house ok.”  
“No, what the hell no, we’re not going to leave you here! You’ll be caught! I’m not-“  
“This is an order Jackson! Get the fuck out of here now!” Seeing the worried look on his trusted right-hand man’s face Jaeboem softened his tone slightly, “I’ll be fine, I promise, I’ll be home by the morning. Now go.”

Reluctantly Jackson firmed his grip on Mark and started towards the door, sending a few worried glances back at the leader before disappearing into the night. Jaeboem sighed and relaxed back into the chair, tilting his head back and crossing his legs. As the sirens grew increasingly louder, he closed his eyes and tried to get control over the haze that was covering his brain and the strange heat building in his core. Just what the hell had Junmyeon stuck him with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allll the inside jokes for Exo. I sorry.


	4. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Y/N POV!

You walked into the precinct with your head held high and resounding applause and whistles from what seemed like everyone in the building. And why not? You were bringing in the most notorious gangster in the city. You entered the double doors leading into the office first, Yugyeom and BamBam to either side of you, slightly back; and so it went with more and more officer forming a phalanx formation – and Im Jaeboem in the center in handcuffs. 

The Captain was standing in the middle of the room, arms on his hips and an inscrutable look on his face. You let yourself have a moment of pettiness. I mean come on, you had just brought in a whale! Couldn’t he at least give you a tiny, itty bitty smile?

When the formation reached the middle of the room, Captain Park straightened his stance and crossed his arms. “…Good job Y/n, where there any other issues? What about the rest of Aghase?”  
“Nobody was hurt Captain, we apprehended Im at the scene and he was alone. I arrested him.”

Captain Park shifted his chin to the right a little, indicating for you to move. Once you had, Im was revealed. Captain Park’s stoically raised his eyes to meet Im’s. Suddenly you felt like the temperature in the room had risen several degrees as the two engaged in a deadlock. Cool as ice met molten lava. Im Jaeboem slowly raised one eyebrow and a corner of his mouth in a signature smirk before drawling out, “Park Jinyoung, long time no see.” You stared incredulously as a flush of pink rose from the collar of the Captain’s shirt until the tips of his ears were flushed.  
“Shut up Im, don’t address me.” Captain Park quickly gestured to Yugyeom and BamBam, “bring him to the interrogation room and make sure he’s secured in, I’ll follow shortly and begin the interrogation.”

/record scratch/ What??? This was your big catch! You should be the one to interrogate him! “Captain! Why can’t I interrogate him?”  
“Because I’m the Captain and I said so. Im will need…special skills that a rookie like you won’t have.” The Captain then quickly turned to everyone in the room, “good job everyone! I don’t want anyone to interrupt my interrogation process got it?”  
A resounded “Yes sir!” echoed through the room from everyone….except one.  
Leveling an impressively terrifying stare at you, the Captain asked again, “No. Interruptions. Got. It?”  
You huffed and grumbled for a bit before eeking out a begrudging, “yes, sir.”


	5. Learning

This was so unfair. You were the one to catch Im Jaeboem! Why was Captain Park allowed to swoop in and get the killing blow of the interrogation now? 

You slumped heavily onto your best friend, Eric Nam’s desk and started to whine. “Erriiccc, isn’t it so unfair?? I mean, I caught him! I did it! I should be interrogating him.”  
Eric continued typing and rolled his eyes. “Y/n, Im literally walked out of his own volition and gave himself up. My blind cat could have ‘caught’ him.”

You pouted at Eric and started to poke him with a pen, “but *poke* you know *poke* I still *poke* woulda *poke* liked *poke* to *poke* interrogate *poke* him *poke*”  
Eric ripped the pen out of our hand and finally turned towards you, “look, Captain Park is the master, there’s a reason he’s gotten to the position he’s in. You should be trying to learn from him rather than moping like a 5 year old who had their candy taken away. No go away and leave me alone, I have to finish this report.”  
You begrudgingly accepted what Eric said as the truth. Captain Park was the best, if there was anyone that could do it, it would be Captain Park who convince Im to confess to his crimes…it was ridiculous to think you could do as well when you couldn’t even convince your friends to stop sending you creepy pictures online. Eric was right, you should learn from Captain Park before you tried by yourself.

Suddenly a light bulb went off, if you wanted to learn from Captain Park… why not take this opportunity to do so? What better way to see his skills in action than with the most notorious foe?  
You walked up to Yugyeom and Bambam who were guarding the interrogation and observation room door.   
“Ahem Yug, Bam, there’s been a call about some activity down by the airport, we suspect it might be the Bangtan gang, do you want to check it out?”  
You’d barely gotten the words out before the two men were stumbling over themselves running towards the door, excited about the prospect of catching another notorious gang on the same day.

“Pfft, too easy.” Shaking your head and making a mental note to enroll the two in more officer training, you quickly slipped into the observation room.  
Through the two way mirror against the wall you saw Im Jaeboem sitting in a chair with his handcuffed hands resting in front of him on a table. How was it possible even in the gross, sterile light of an interrogation room he still looked so good?   
You moved a little closer to get a good look at him, and then paused frowning a bit. On closer inspection… it seemed like something was making him very uncomfortable?

Jaeboem kept shifting side to side, rolling his head left and right and raising his hands up to scratch at his neck and wipe sweat off his forehead. His cheeks had taken a rusty hue that brought out the tan of his skin more and his lips had been bitten until they were swollen and red. Almost like he couldn’t help it, he threw his head back to look at the ceiling and let out a low growl.   
Trying to ignore the rush of electricity that zapped down your spine at the sound, you considered whether you should go outside and ask for a medic. You couldn’t tell if Im was about to have a heart attack or just plain attack the next person that came through the door. Before you could make your decision, the interrogation room door opened, and Captain Park walked in. You resigned yourself to staying put for now. Hmm, maybe you should have brought a notepad to take notes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give it up for Eric Nam!


	6. Questions

Jaeboem’s eyes trained onto Captain park the second he walked in like heat seeking missiles on its next target. They tracked the captain as he slowly sauntered and placed a nondescript duffel bag in the corner of the room before sitting down.  
Your curiosity went wild as your stared at the duffle bag. What was in it? Oh my gosh, were Captain Park’s advanced interrogation techniques torture?!? Were you about to become a witness to some serious human rights violations? Would you have to testify against your own captain? The rest of the precinct would never forgive you!  
You were thrown out of your panic spiral when a low velvety chuckle broke the silence of the room. You looked up to find Jaeboem looking at Jinyoung from below the fringe of his hair,

“Hey Jinyoungie.”

“Don’t call me that asshole. Let’s get one thing straight, I’m the Captain of this police force and you are lowlife gangster scum. I’m going to ask you questions and you’re going to answer them, got it?”

Another low chuckle, more like a growl rumbled up from the man in black. Jaeboem seemed to take a moment to glance over Jinyoung, from his head, down to wear the table cut off the rest of him from view. You knew that was a more plausible explanation than Jaeboem checking you out head to toe because there was a false mirror separating you from his sight, but you still felt heat course through you at the slow lazy way his eyes moved up and down, all with that damn smirk still in place. You marvel at how Captain Park has somehow managed to stay a solid human form instead of melting into goo.

Captain Park leans forward onto the table and stares down Im Jaeboem (wah, so cool!), “listen here, we all know who you are and all the things you’ve done –”

Jaeboem chuckled again, “now now, Jinyoungie, I guarantee there are some things I’ve done that not everyone knows about.”

“I told you to not call me that, and shut up ok. Save everyone some time and confess ok.”

If you didn’t know any better… it seemed like the captain was a bit… flustered? There was no way, right? You watched for a few more minutes and the captain asked questions that Jaeboem deflected. However, the time between answers got longer and longer as Jaeboem seemed to get more and more uncomfortable in the chair; a slight sheen was now clear to see on his forehead and he had started licking his lips over and over. Most worryingly, Captain Park seemed oblivious to the way he was now being regarded like a set of Hanwoo beef, too lost in his own increasing frustration.

Abruptly the Captain got up from his seat and faced away from Jaeboem with his hands on his hips and head low. You watched as he seemed to go through some deep breathing exercises and pull himself together. You also watched as Jaeboem’s eyes zeroed in on the Captain’s ass like he was magically compelled before taking a hard swallow. As the captain moved to go back to the interrogation you almost wanted to shout out, “no! Run! He’s going to attack you!”

Instead you watched in horrified stupefaction as he rounded the table to Jaeboem’s side and leaned over him. Still oblivious, he continued to lobby questions at a now completely agitated Jaeboem. It was like watching a bunny rabbit blissfully nosing around a field snuffing closer and closer to the wolf waiting in the shadows. Jaeboem seemed more and more like a thousand year old rope fraying away slowly until only a couple of strands kept it together. You could have sworn you heard an actual /SNAP/ crack through the room when the Captain gave a shout and grabbed Jaeboem by the collar of his shirt with both hands and pulled him forward so their faces were only a hair apart.

“Holy shit!” Holy shit! You were about to watch your Captain either a. murder someone, or b. get murdered! You quickly started towards the door to yell for help when –

Jaeboem exploded into action, using the force of his handcuffed hands to shove under the Captain’s grip on his neck and break it. He then continued the upward force to loop his arms around the Captain’s neck and pull him even closer until they…..KISSED?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do it. I'M GONNA DO THE NAUGHTY WRITING


	7. Tricked

You heard a faint wheezing in the room and it took you a second to realize the sound was coming from you as you stared wide eyed at the scene in front of you. Wheezing in a breath you hauled back and slapped yourself as hard as you could. Once you stopped seeing double you immediately looked back at the room and – nope, what you had seen was right… Captain Park and Im Jaeboem were playing tonsil hockey in the interrogation room!

Jaeboem was using his grip in the handcuffs to keep Jinyoung’s head still as he devoured his lips. Captain Park, for his part seemed to be fighting the kiss as he grabbed at Jaeboem’s shirt and tried to push him back.

“Jinyoung-ah stop being a brat” Jaeboem muttered against the other’s lips before going back to lick into his mouth.  
Suddenly Jaeboem jerked back in shock before bursting into laughter and licking at the red stain that had appeared on his bottom lip.

“Biting? Really? Now you gotta kiss it better though Nyeongie.”  
“Boem-ah not he-“ Jinyoung’s words were cut off as Jaeboem dived back in and slid his handcuffed hands down around Jinyoung until he’d reached his ass. Jaeboem then used his grip to pick Jinyoung up and seat him on the table more firmly. He then pushed between Jinyoung’s legs and started grinding into his open form. 

Jinyoung ripped his mouth away panting for air, although that didn’t seem to stop Jaeboem who just moved down to mouthing at his neck – and did Jinyoung just moan?  
He leaned back and blindly started sweeping his hands across the table, seemingly desperately searching for something on the table, finally giving a shout as he found it – the keys to the handcuffs.   
“Boemmie stop – I can’t – think –“ Jinyoung huffed out as he tried to turn with the key in Jaeboem’s hold to reach his restrained hands. 

‘Boemmie??!’ ‘Nyeongie?!?!’ What the heck was happening right now!?? You had never seen the dazed, hungry look on the Captain’s face before and most definitely had never imagined it being because of freaking Im Jaeboem. Once again for good measure you smacked yourself across the face only to feel a red hot stinging across your now swollen cheek and a sharp swoop in your gut as you saw the Captain unlock one of the bracelets of the handcuffs before turning back around to shove his hands into Im Jaeboem’s hair and pull him into another kiss. 

“Nyeong, my other hand too” Jaeboem grunted out between kisses, Jinyoung seemed to ignore him though as he pushed Jaeboem back until he tripped over the chair and landed heavily on it. In one fluid movement Jinyoung followed so he was straddling Jaeboem. He then moved down to bite at Jaeboem’s jawline and lick down his neck. Jaeboem closed his eyes and leaned back to give Jinyoung more access with a low growl. Linking their hands together Jinyoung brought them around so that Jaeboem’s arms were now behind the chair.

*CLICK* The sharp sound echoed through the room and Jinyoung jumped off of Jaeboem’s lap. Both were breathing hard and Jinyoung ran his hands through his hair as he seemed to try to control his breathes. Jaeboem still seemed out of it, focusing his dazed gaze on Jinyoung’s swollen lips, pulling himself forward to get more before realizing something was physically stopping him from getting up from the chair. He looked around in confusion and started tugging at his arms before jerking his head at Jinyoung and snarling out “Jinyoung what the fuck?”

It took you a moment to also snap out of the frozen shocked state you had been in for the past several… hours? Days? Surely it had to be years, there was no way it had been just a few minutes. Shaking out of it you focused on why Jaeboem looked like a feral animal on a leash suddenly and saw that the Captain had actually cuffed Jaeboem’s hands behind the chair. You let out a long exhale that turned into (slightly) hysterical relieved laughter. Of course! Of course!! This was the Captain you were talking about – cunning, smart, and NOT at all whatever it had been you’d been thinking a few minutes ago. This was obviously all a ploy! Pfft, like Im Jaeboem could get the better of Captain Park Jinyoung!

Jaeboem was still fighting against his new restrained state, it looked like every muscle on his body was straining as he surged forward again and again, eyes trained hungrily on Jinyoung. Jinyoung seemed to be in full Captain mode now, calmly glaring at Jaeboem like one would a caged animal at a zoo. Chuckling, he circled the seated man, trailing his fingertips along Jaeboem’s shoulders and then firmly placing his hand around Jaeboem’s neck as he leaned down, so they were eye to eye. 

You stared in awe at the elegant fingers wrapped around the throat of the most dangerous criminal in the country. Your own air flow lessened a bit as you saw them flex a little, nails digging into the smooth skin. A small whimper escaped your mouth at the same time Jaeboem’s eyes slipped closed and he let out a moan. 

“Tsk, tsk, what’s got you so worked up baby?” Jinyoung questioned.

Now it was like the air in the observation room had all disappeared. Baby? You were getting whiplash from all the thoughts in your head. 

Then all thoughts fled as you saw the Captain’s hand trail down from Jaeboem’s neck, down his chest, down the hard muscle of his stomach… down, down until both his hands were on Jaeboem’s thighs, pushing them apart so he could sink onto his knees in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Writing Next Chapter. I promise


	8. Watching

You knew you looked like a moron right now, eyes probably blinking too fast, mouth hanging wide open and face and both hands practically pressed flush against the glass separating you and what you were sure was the fever dream occurring in the adjacent room. 

Captain Park Jinyoung – the Park Jinyoung, the golden boy of the nation’s police force, the role model for 90% of the officers and your personal God – was currently on his knees in front of Im Jaeboem, teasingly running his fingertips up and down black clad thighs and staring up at him through his eyelashes. Both corners of Jinyoung’s lips were turned up as he gazed at Jaeboem. He tilted his head a bit and licked along his plush lower lip as he lowered his face until he was nuzzling his nose along the very prominent bulge that had appeared in Jaeboem’s pants. Jaeboem let out a string of weak curses, looking absolutely feral now. His chest was heaving up and down rapidly as he gasped in air, arms struggling against the handcuffs behind the chair, and his eyes followed helplessly at Jinyoung’s actions.  
Jinyoung stopped his nuzzling and turned instead to pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along the fabric, plump lips yielding to hard heat causing Jaeboem to punch out a moan, eyes falling shut and hips automatically thrusting forward, seeking more. Of course, even now, Jinyoung controlled the situation, pressing both hands down forcefully on the others thighs, strong and possessive, keeping Jaeboem in his seat.  
Jaeboem rolled his head forward and opened his eyes, looking down drunkenly and rasped out, almost as a whimper, “Nyeong don’t tease me.”

You craned your neck, shoving your face a little more into the glass as if that could help you see better. You knew this was wrong, something was definitely not going how it was supposed to here. You should probably call…who? The Commissioner? The President? Bambam and Yugyeom? Ok maybe you didn’t know who to call but you knew you knew you should definitely be doing something to stop this. But… Jesus fuck was this hot. They hadn’t even done anything yet and your breathe was already coming in short, fast pants. Heat was rising in your sternum, up to your cheeks making you feel like lava was slowly boiling within you, coming close to erupting.  
You... you wanted to be the one on your knees right now. How would Im Jaeboem feel under your hands, along your tongue, unable to do anything but beg for more as you took whatever pace you liked? Would you even be able to take all of him? Just as the thought crossed your mind you saw it was about to be answered…

Jinyoung had sunk lower on his legs, settling more comfortably between Jaeboem’s opened thighs. He reached his hands up to undo Jaeboem’s pants before hooking his thumbs along the waistband and pulling down to free the straining appendage, letting his fingertips graze along the sharp cut of Jaeboem’s hips as he raised them to help Jinyoung remove his pants.  
For half a second it seemed like Jinyoung would continue to tease Jaeboem, pausing to smirk up at the man as he seemed incapable of doing anything more than letting strangled groans escape him. But then he got to work, and boy did he get to work (maybe you should be taking notes on this?).  
He swirled his tongue around the head once, twice before sinking his mouth over the entire length until his nose grazed the other’s lower abs before pulling all the way back up again, until just the tip was laying against his tongue. Jaeboem let out choked noise above him, once again straining his thighs to desperately get back the warm suction he’d just felt. Jinyoung pulled off entirely then, shaking his head, “tsk, tsk, impatient,” he scolded. Seeming to realize he had absolutely no control over the situation, Jaeboem sagged back into the chair before looking at Jinyoung pleadingly. 

Jinyoung was clearly enjoying this too much, having complete dominance over someone as powerful as Jaeboem. Even on his knees he looked the picture of calm, cool and composed; almost like he was laughing at Jaeboem now. He took another moment to assess if Jaeboem was going to behave, testingly putting his hands one Jaeboem’s thighs and kitten licking across the head of his shaft until Jaeboem let out a soft whine.  
Almost like that was what he’d been looking for, Jinyoung once again swallowed the entirety of Jaeboem’s cock and started bobbing his head smoothly, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, sometimes popping off to work his tongue along the vein on the underside to tease Jaeboem.  
And then he repeats it, over and over, deepthroating Jaeboem until he cries out, the entire time keeping one hand on his hip to keep him from thrusting and the other locked in a vice grip around the base, delaying the climax.  
“Oh my god, Jiny-hngghg” Jaeboem was almost sobbing now, begging for release, practically drooling as he gaped in awe. He seemed mesmerized by the way Jinyoung was working his mouth, the soft push and pull of swollen lips as they distorted around his shaft. “Nyoung, please I- “was gasped out just as Jinyoung pulled back with a pop.  
He leaned back in his kneeled position, looking up at the absolute mess he’d made of the man at his mercy. Seemingly satisfied at his work, Jinyoung got up, ignoring the incredulous look on Jaeboem’s face as he did so.  
“Nyeong, you- I-, don’t- you’re not going to leave me like this are you?!”

Jinyoung coos at the expression on Jaeboem’s face.  
“Now, now, you know there’s somewhere else I prefer your cum, don’t you?”  
Jaeboem’s face transformed back to heated hunger as he licked his lips and growled to Jinyoung let him go. “Come on, let me out of this and hyung will fill you up exactly how you like.”  
Jinyoung seemed to once again ignore Jaeboem and turned so he was facing you as he slowly stripped out of his uniform. This was the first you’d been able to fully see the Captain’s face as all this happened. His lips were spit slicked and swollen, a bright red stained high on his cheeks and his eyes were sparkling with barely restrained desire. His fingers fumbled along the buttons at the front of his shirt, missing a few and taking far too long for Jaeboem’s liking if his snarls were anything to go by.  
Finally the shirt was unbuttoned and ripped off, revealing miles of smooth skin over defined muscle. 1…2…3...4…5… you get distracted from counting his abs when you see slender fingers start ripping at the closure of his pants. Within seconds those are thrown off too, along with his briefs. He looked just as painfully aroused as Jaeboem was, precome leaking from the tip steadily, you wonder what it would taste like if you were to lap at it with your tongue.

Woah, wasn’t it some kind of HR violation to see your Captain’s dick? Jesus fuck, snap out of it y/n, after everything you just saw this is the one ringing the HR bells? This was not the time! You needed to focus. Focus… on the way the Captain was pressing his front down against the interrogation table so he was bent at a 90 degree angle, his ass directly in front of Jaeboem. He reached back with both hands and spread himself and Jaeboem looked like whatever he saw had brought him to the brink of coming right then and there.  
“Mmm, wanted to make sure I was nice and ready for my Jaeboemmie hyung” Jinyoung moaned doing something with his hands that you couldn’t see.  
“Fuck baby, that’s so fucking hot” Jaeboem panted out, eyes fixed on Jinyoung.  
Finally, Jinyoung turned back around to Jaeboem, placing something on the table as he moved – fucking hell was that a butt plug?! Your knees went weak for a moment as a flash of heat scorched through your body at the thought of laced up prim and proper Captain Park walking around the precinct with a plug in. Jesus, had he talked to you when he’d been like that? Well… you’d always known the ones who appeared to be the most well behaved were the naughtiest ones didn’t you?

A deep groan pulled you back to the present. Jinyoung had dropped to his knees to generously apply lube thoroughly on Jaeboem’s dick before ambling up onto his lap. Hastily, all traces of the earlier teasing gone now, Jaeboem was aligned and then Jinyoung sank himself down, drawing tortured moans from all three of you.  
Jinyoung set a determined and brutal pace, bouncing roughly on Jaeboem’s lap with both hands gripped on his shoulders. Jaeboem in turn shifted his legs for a better grip against the floor and rolled his hips up to match the other’s movements. Jinyoung was so beautiful like this, head thrown back and mouth open, using Jaeboem for his own pleasure.  
Jaeboem synched his movements to Jinyoung’s rhythm, rolling his hips up as his Jinyoung moved down. The change in pace has Jinyoung yelping with each slam down until the pleasure seems to get too much and he halts his movements to grind in tight circles instead, head thrown back in the bone melting feeling coursing through him. 

“Nyeongie, baby, let me out of this chair, come on, let me make you feel good” Jaeboem moans out in between marking everywhere he could reach on Jinyoung with his teeth.  
There was no ignoring on Jinyoung’s part this time, in fact he rapidly nodded his head before blindly reaching back onto the table, grabbing the key and stretching his arms back around.  
In a matter of seconds, the handcuffs were off and Jinyoung was melting against Jaeboem, arching his back as Jaeboem resumed thrusting up. You greedily took in the new sight before you. Jaeboem’s fingers were now digging into the ample flesh of Jinyoung’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart and pressing into the pale skin so tightly it was turning into a flushed pink color. You could now take in Jaeboem’s thick cock disappearing into Jinyoung and then dragging out again and again, flushed an angry red and glistening wet with lube. Jinyoung’s ass clenched tight around Jaeboem’s dick, causing Jaeboem to fall out of rhythm.

Jaeboem abruptly moved his hands (you object!!) to shove one tightly into Jinyoung’s hair and yanking his head up from where he’d been mouthing at Jaeboem’s collarbone into a kiss, the other he wrapped securely around Jinyoung’s waist before getting up and placing Jinyoung with his back against the table. He then started slamming into Jinyoung at a brutal pace, pounding into him mercilessly pulling a string of “Fuck, fuck, fuck” from Jinyoung before he dissolves into wordless moaning.  
Jinyoung lays down fully against the table and stretched his arms above his head to grab at the edge, scrambling for something solid to hold onto while being pounded into. Jaeboem straightens over him, grabbing Jinyoung’s thighs in both hands to push them further apart and impossibly picking up his pace.  
Jinyoung’s moans suddenly change pitch “Ah- ah, fuck!” Hyung – Jaeboem please I- Ah!” before a shudder wracked through him his entire body stiff with tension for a second before it suddenly released, and he came with a drawn out groan.  
Jaeboem’s hips kept snapping in and out, thrusts turning sloppy as his orgasm chases him. Finally, with a shout, Jaeboem stills, rooted deep. "Ah, shit. Yeah, take it," the tall male groans hotly, rolling his hips for a few more times before eventually stopping his movements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dies* I did it


	9. Escaped

For several minutes the room was silent save for the heavy pants of people trying to get their breathing regular. You were still frozen in front of the window, feeling as winded as the two in the interrogation room looked. Had you really just seen what you think you’d seen? This wasn’t just a dream, right? The smoldering heat in your core and the chill of the observation room glass pane against your clammy hands felt real enough. In fact, it was real, this was all real. You had just witnessed your Captain completely unravel in front of you at the hands of someone he’d previously referred to as a lowlife thug.  
Jinyoung pushed himself up off the table and softly pressed a kiss against Jaeboem’s lips. As he pulled back, Jaeboem chased after to start pressing more, butterfly light kisses against the other’s plush lips. 

Jinyoung giggled (giggled!) and asked “What was that about hmm? You never lose control like that.”  
Jaeboem casually started gathering their clothes strewn across the room, pulling on his briefs and throwing Jinyoung’s uniform at him, “I have no clue, I think I was drugged, Junmyeon stuck me with something just before your people arrived.”  
Jinyoung sighed and hopped off the table, grimacing at the feeling of Jaeboem leaking out and running down his thigh. “Aish, I told you to be careful of that crew didn’t I? You never listen to me do you, Mr. High and Mighty I-know-best Im Jaeboem-nim. Oh no, Captain Park Jinyoung, captain of the police force wouldn’t know anything. Even when he’s trying to warn you about a police raid at the exact spot you’ll be going to that night! Ugh, give me your shirt to clean up hyung.”  
Jaeboem hands over his shirt and ruffles Jinyoung’s hair affectionately, ignoring the peeved look on his face and pressing more light kisses against his shoulder instead, “aw come on Nyeongie don’t be mad, I knew you’d keep me safe, that’s why I didn’t worry about going.”

Any and all heat you’d felt earlier flees as ice takes its place. What is going on here?! What is this chummy, romantic, honeymoon aura in this interrogation room right now?! You gape at the two men who are now chuckling and reaching out to pull the other closer to nip and kiss in between getting dressed. Jinyoung in his Captain’s uniform and Jaeboem in a police officer’s uniform Jinyoung had pulled out of the duffle bag he’d brought in. Even with all the chaos in your head you are still struck dumb(er?) at the sight of Im Jaeboem in police uniform. Damn, was there anything the man couldn’t make look sexy as hell?

Jinyoung heads to the door, opening it slightly and glancing out to check if the coast was clear before nodding for Jaeboem to head out. Jaeboem slips out with one last peck and a whispered “See you at home baby. Love you.” Jinyoung waits one more minute before leaving too. 

You take several moments to deep breath and try to process what you just saw. You stumble out of the observation room and into the locker rooms, quickly heading to the sink in the bathroom to douse your head with water as cold as you can get it. You dunk your head into the water several times before shaking it thoroughly like you’re trying to physically dislodge the memory of what you just saw from your head. You stare hard into the mirror above the sink, just what in the fresh FUCK had just happened? And, why had you done NOTHING about it? You had just stood there! Like some idiotic horn dog and then watched as both of them just walked out the door! It was clear to any moron (yes, including you) that this was not some one time hookup. There was clearly something between the two of them. I mean, Jaeboem had said see you at home for Christ’s sake!  
Wait a second, Im Jaeboem had just walked out the door! This was not the time to be thinking about what relationship the two of them had! He was going to escape! You had to do something!


	10. Gone

You run out into the precinct main lobby, skidding to a halt as you see utter chaos before you. The entire force seems to be running around like they’ve been set on fire, a few grab their guns and head outside, others are organizing search parties to look inside the building, Bambam is searching under every table, and everyone is yelling. 

The loudest of them all is Captain Park, who is railing at Yugyeom. “How could you be so incompetent that you let him escape like this! I had told you to keep watch at the door! Where were you?”

Yugyeom looks miserable, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout, “we just wanted to check out if we could catch the Bangtan boys too… we didn’t think Im would escape.”

“Who the hell told you to leave your post and go on that wild goose chase?”

Yugyeom points…straight at you. 

Captain Park swings his glare over to you, and in that moment you genuinely wonder why in the world he is in the police when he should be in the silver screen with Oscars being thrown at him for Best Male Lead. 

“Well y/n? Where you watching the door? Did you see anything?”

For a second all you could do is gape at him. In that stretch of time you see a crack forming slightly in the Captain’s airtight façade, just a sliver of apprehension and suspicion peeking through. His breathe hitches just the slightest bit and you swear you feel a wave of fear rolling towards you.

Everything you saw flashes through your head. The hot kisses, the miles of skin and muscle sliding against each other and the tendons on Jaeboem’s neck as he’d released into Jinyoung. You focus now on the Captain in front of you, cool, composed and looking nothing like the flushed, sweaty moaning mess he was mere minutes ago.

After a moment of deliberation, you say, “I’m sorry, no sir. I didn’t see anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! My first FF! Thanks for reading, I hope it was ok!


End file.
